Dédale
by GredW
Summary: OS - Slash : Sirius est derrière le voile. Il se retrouve dans un endroit qu'il connaît bien, condamné à revivre indéfiniment une certaine scène de son passé. Fic écrite pour Archéa lors de Créer Pour Aider 2009, sur le thème "Labyrinthe". SS/SB.


**Titre :** Dédale  
**Pairing :** Severus Black/Sirius Black  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR  
Ecrit pour Archea durant le projet Créer pour aider 2009. Elle voulait un Snack sérieux. De plus, il a été écrit en réponse au défi "Labyrinthe" de la communauté LJ Entre les pages.  
Corrigé par Ruika.

* * *

_Derrière le voile._

Sirius n'en pouvait plus de marcher. Pas qu'il était fatigué… il s'ennuyait beaucoup.

L'obscurité ambiante ne l'angoissait plus, il s'était habitué au manque de clarté. Il marchait sans s'arrêter depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines, des… Bref. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il ne ressentait aucune faim ni aucune soif, n'avait ni envie de dormir, ni de se soulager… n'avait envie de rien… à part, peut-être, d'arriver quelque part…

De temps en temps, il lui semblait apercevoir des silhouettes… Peut-être des personnes comme lui, coincées… Il avait essayé de les interpeller, de les héler. Il avait crié, hurlé à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il avait pleuré, geint, supplié. Puis il s'était arrêté.

Cela lui avait paru si vain.

Il avait alors simplement repris sa marche, sans plus se soucier des autres, enfermé dans sa bulle de douleur.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait mis quelque temps à comprendre ce qui se trouvait au loin, devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour chasser ce qui gênait sa vue habituée à l'obscurité. Pourtant, le halo de lumière qui se profilait était des plus réels. Il hâta le pas, curieux et le cœur battant.

Plus il s'approchait, mieux il voyait ce dont il s'agissait. Un morceau de tissu flottait grâce à un vent pourtant inexistant, laissant, ainsi, entrapercevoir une pièce éclairée.

Avait-il retrouvé le Département des mystères ? Il se précipita et traversa l'ouverture aménagée dans le néant.

*

De l'autre côté, il se stoppa net. Il ouvrit la bouche, ébahi. Comment pouvait-il… ?

Il lança des coups d'œil autour de lui, tout en faisant quelques pas prudents. La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes hautes étagères immuables pleines de poussière…

Encore une fois, Sirius se sentit craquer nerveusement. Il savait qu'un coup fourré devait se cacher dans ce lieu si familier – quoiqu'en pensaient les gens, il avait déjà parcouru la bibliothèque… rien que pour essayer de trouver des ouvrages intéressants, dangereux et interdits !-.

Sans se dépêcher et avec prudence, Sirius déambula à travers le dédale de livres. Il avait l'impression que les allées étaient plus longues que lorsqu'il était élève. Il avait du mal à repérer où il se trouvait, mais il en conclut que douze ans passés à Azkaban avaient effacé quelques souvenirs inutiles. Il sentait sa confiance revenir alors qu'il parcourait la bibliothèque. Il espérait presque tomber sur…

*

Devant lui, au bout d'une longue rangée d'étagères, s'ouvrait une sorte de petite salle. Elle abritait un groupe de quatre tables. Tout seul, un élève étudiait, des piles de livres et de parchemins entassées autour de lui.

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de Black. Surpris par ce qu'il voyait, il contempla l'adolescent. Il était tel que dans son souvenir ; si différent et, pourtant, si semblable à l'homme haineux qu'il avait côtoyé ces derniers mois. Sirius s'avança, tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible mais Severus Snape leva la tête vers lui. Le rictus de surprise qui se forma sur sa bouche se changea rapidement en une grimace d'ennui dédaigneuse.

« Que me veux-tu, Black ? » s'enquit le jeune Serpentard.

Sirius hoqueta de surprise. L'étudiant ne paraissait pas étonné par son aspect actuel.

« Se… Severus !?  
- Quoi ? Pas de Snivellus, aujourd'hui ? Tu es venu tout seul à la bibliothèque, sans binoclard à impressionner ? »

L'expression de pure haine qui éclairait le visage de son vis-à-vis fit remonter des souvenirs oubliés à Padfoot qui hoqueta sous leurs effets. Il se rappelait maintenant du goût des baisers de Severus, de ces baisers qu'ils échangeaient en cachette de tous et sans parler, de la texture de la peau du Serpentard… Sirius eut envie de se jeter sur le jeune homme et de l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait plus fait, depuis presque treize ans, après une énième dispute. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient su faire que ça : se disputer, s'embrasser et baiser. Pourtant, là, devant cette créature qui ressemblait tant au Severus de son adolescence, il voulut d'une nouvelle chance. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'avança, prêt à se jeter sur le Serpentard.

Cependant, ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, se releva et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Black. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe avec Lupin, ça ne sert à rien de venir me voir… Je n'ai rien à te dire, plus rien à te donner. Si… si tu crois que je vais continuer à être ta… ta… »

Sirius ne dit rien. Il se concentrait sur chaque mot prononcé par le jeune Severus. Quelque chose en lui se tordit. Il connaissait cette scène…

Bien vite, les livres retrouvèrent leurs places sur les étagères, les parchemins finirent dans le sac, déjà plein à craquer, de Snape. Celui-ci se retourna vers le Gryffondor et conclut, les babines retroussées :

« Vas-y, garde tes secrets. Les tiens et ceux de tes crétins de copains. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de toute façon. Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! »

Alors, sans que Sirius ne puisse rien y faire, Severus lui passa devant et sortit de la pièce. Black mit quelques instants à réagir. Il se retourna et suivit Snape, qui n'était déjà plus en vue.

Dans le labyrinthe que formait la bibliothèque, Sirius n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin. Au bout de certains temps, il déboula de nouveau dans une salle semblable à celle qu'il avait quittée… Si semblable qu'on pouvait y voir Severus installé de la même manière, faisant les mêmes gestes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sirius ne comprit pas.

*

« Que me veux-tu, Black ? »

Padfoot ne dit rien, comme la première fois, observant les mêmes expressions traverser le visage de Snape et il sut. Il connaissait cette scène parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécue ! Dans une réalité différente de celle-ci, dans une autre vie, celle d'avant, bien avant le voile, bien avant Azkaban. Quand il était à Poudlard. Quand Severus Snape était à Poudlard. Quand Severus Snape et lui étaient amants. Ils l'avaient été très peu de temps à Poudlard mais assez longtemps, pour qu'après qu'il l'ait perdu, Sirius souffre physiquement de cette perte. Et s'il l'avait perdu, c'était à cause de cette scène, cette dispute, cette haine… cette jalousie. Sirius était jaloux, tellement jaloux. Parce que, même si c'était avec lui que Snape échangeait des baisers enflammés, même si Snape lui avait donné sa virginité –bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu admettre qu'il n'avait eu aucune expérience avant Sirius-, c'était seulement de Remus dont Snape parlait. Jamais ils ne discutaient, ils n'échangeaient aucune parole qui ne soit une insulte. À se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés à s'embrasser pour la première fois. Cependant, Severus était intarissable dès que le sujet de conversation était Remus Lupin. Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Il avait harcelé Sirius, même quand ils couchaient ensemble, revenant sans cesse sur le sujet. Black avait aussi repéré les coups d'œil du Serpentard sur son ami. Et la jalousie et la haine avaient grandi. Tellement grandi qu'elles avaient explosé au cours de cette dispute.

Au départ, Sirius n'était pas allé à la bibliothèque pour confronter Snape sur ce point. Il avait repéré l'adolescent grâce à la Carte et était allé le retrouver, alors que Lupin donnait des cours à quelques élèves de deuxième année, et que Potter et Pettigrew partageaient une retenue, à laquelle il avait échappé par miracle. Il avait espéré une partie de jambes en l'air dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, coin qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir embarqué d'autres personnes. Cependant, Snape n'était pas d'humeur et il lui avait reproché ses secrets. Black avait alors senti une barrière s'effondrer, brisée par la jalousie. Le soir même, Snape allait à la rencontre du loup. Le soir même, James le sauvait. Le soir même, Black perdait la seule chose à laquelle il tenait, après l'amitié des Maraudeurs.

Il avait fallu qu'ils quittent Poudlard et que Sirius devienne Auror pour qu'ils reprennent, à nouveau, une relation physique. Sous le chantage d'une arrestation et d'un interrogatoire mené par Moody, Snape avait accepté de suivre Sirius chez lui. Il le lui avait fait payer, lui laissant des marques gênantes à des endroits visibles mais, très vite, il était revenu, sans attendre une nouvelle invitation. Il n'y avait toujours pas de mots mais, beaucoup de haine et de jouissance. La seule fois où Sirius avait essayé de discuter maladroitement, il avait déclenché une dispute qui avait conduit Severus à le laisser à nouveau. Il avait bien essayé, par la suite, de le retrouver, mais les évènements l'avaient rattrapé. James, Lily et Harry étaient menacés, c'était la guerre, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses affaires de cul. Il pourrait le faire après…

*

Alors que tout cela revenait en tête à l'animagus, le jeune Severus avait de nouveau joué la scène et disparaissait dans les couloirs. Sirius le suivit, sans réfléchir, et, au bout d'un bon moment, le retrouva à sa place.

Il sut.

On lui donnait une nouvelle chance, il allait pouvoir effacer ce souvenir. Il pourrait retrouver le cours de sa vie.

*

« Remus n'a aucun secret. Arrête de penser à ça !  
- Tu mens ! Vas-y, garde tes secrets. Les tiens et ceux de tes crétins de copains. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de toute façon. Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! »

*

« Je te promets, tu n'obtiendras aucun avantage à connaître son secret.  
- Comme tu n'as aucun avantage avec le tien ? Vas-y, garde tes secrets. Les tiens et ceux de tes crétins de copains. Je n'en ai rien à faire, de toute façon. Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! »

*

« Que veux-tu à Remus ? Si tu l'aimes autant, pourquoi c'est avec moi qu'tu baises ? Tu es pathétique ! Tu ne l'auras jamais, tu m'entends… Jamais ! Remus n'est pas une tapette, lui ! »  
Sourire méprisant.  
« - J'en connais un autre qui l'est, lui… »

*

« Remus !! Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche ! Je te tuerais plutôt que de te laisser le baiser ! »  
Rire sadique.  
« - Comme si tu le pouvais ! Tu es trop accro. Jamais tu ne me feras le moindre mal… Tu m'as dans la peau. Même si je baisais Lupin devant toi, tu reviendrais, la queue entre les jambes, me demander de te prendre.»  
Silence glacé.  
« - Si tu veux tout savoir, rends-toi jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Là, prends une branche et appuie-la contre le nœud qui se trouve à la base de l'arbre. Tu trouveras un passage secret… Suis-le et tu sauras… »

*

Sirius, fatigué, n'osait plus entrer dans la pièce. Pourtant, il devinait la présence de ce Severus si jeune, mais plus si innocent. Ce Severus qu'il essayait de sauver, mais qui était condamné à l'abandonner, lui. Il avait tout essayé, persuadé qu'on lui avait redonné une chance de se rattraper. Mais, à bout de force, il devait s'avouer la vérité. Il était dans ce que les moldus appelaient l'Enfer. Et sa punition était de le perdre en boucle, à jamais, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse. Qu'il supplie, qu'il crie, qu'il insulte. Il avait même essayé d'avouer ses sentiments réels mais n'avait récolté qu'un rire méprisant et froid qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Sirius se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il aurait voulu que cela s'arrête, ne plus avoir à y penser mais il était coincé dans ce labyrinthe, chaque couloir menant à la même petite pièce, à la même scène, à la même haine…

*

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était ainsi, à même le sol, la tête dans les genoux, à se lamenter sur son sort lorsqu'il entendit :

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »

La voix glacée le transperça. Maintenant, le fantôme de Severus le hantait jusque dans le couloir. Le dieu qui menait la danse devait s'être lassé de ne plus avoir de spectacle à contempler.

Avec le dernier soupçon de courage qui lui restait, Sirius releva la tête. Il fut surpris de trouver face à lui un Severus bien plus vieux, celui qui était venu les prévenir, Remus et lui, que Harry fonçait tête baissée, tout comme son père, dans la gueule du loup. Snape se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la pièce et observa son double adolescent consulter les ouvrages les plus pointus sur les Potions. Il se souvenait de tout comme si cela s'était passé hier. Il fallait dire qu'il avait consulté sa pensine, la veille, et avait pu ainsi constater certaines perturbations dans ses souvenirs.

Il retourna auprès de Black qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, encore sous le choc.

« Allez, lève-toi. On y va.  
- Où ça ? » croassa Sirius, la voix faible, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Serpentard fut tenté de se moquer de la faiblesse de son ancien ennemi, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'animagus, dans son regard, le toucha.

« Es-tu une autre vision ? Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour me torturer ?  
- Je te ramène chez toi. »

Black fronça les sourcils, encore sur la défensive. Ce fut seulement lorsque Severus effectua un geste qui lui ressemblait si peu qu'il sut enfin que c'était terminé. En effet, Snape lui tendit la main et murmura :

« Je te ramène à la maison. »


End file.
